


You are the fire that lights my soul

by hamsterborn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Romance, Romance, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterborn/pseuds/hamsterborn
Summary: A one-shot story about Viktor's feelings about Yuuri after the banquet. A little OOC.





	

It was 4 am, and yet Viktor was awake, for even the comfortable bed of the luxurious hotel couldn’t help him with all the thoughts that kept the russian iceskater without rest ever since... the banquet.

The party with all the other iceskaters had finished almost at 2 am, and were not for the buffet ending the celebration, everyone would still be at it, dancing and drinking as if there would be no tomorrow.

That because, unlike previous banquets filled with fake smiles as everyone acted reserved, on this year a certain Japanese athlete called Yuuri Katsuki suddenly changed the monotuous atmosphere, bringind a whole new perspective to the celebration.

None of the iceskaters stood still, neither some of the coaches. Everyone danced and laughed, even Yuri Plisetsky, the always grumpy teenage russian (even if he would deny it later when Viktor teased him), and Chris Giacometti, the swiss iceskater and selfproclaimed rival of Viktor, even showed his skills at pole dancing with Yuuri Katsuki, the one that would steal the five time champion russian’s attention, making sleep so difficult to Viktor at this current time. 

Restless in his bed, moving both arms and legs in an attempt to find a comfortable position to sleep and without managing to keep his eyes closed, the russian could feel his heart beating fast just by remembering the party of few hours ago.

It’s not like Viktor never befriended other competitors of the Grand Prix (though he never actually considered any of them as a true friend), but this time, not only he let go of the etiquettes, dancing with the drunk Japanese, as he felt something that always seemed too far from his reach – something that even now, almost two hours later from the whole banquet, he could not yet understand exactly.

Viktor did not believe in love at first sight. At least not anymore. His heart grew cold as he focused only on his career, thinking that nothing else would ever come to him, that iceskating was the only reason in his lonely life. But he could not deny that there was a strange and mysterious feeling that wrarped his heart at the moment he danced with Yuuri, or when the Japanese hugged him, saying so many incoherent words, mixing Japanese with English as he begged to Viktor to coach him.

Something about that man shaked the russian’s frozen heart, linking a forgotten fire inside of him.

A sudden blush came to the pale man face as a smile grew on his lips. He remembered the music, the dance, the movements he shared with the asian man as their bodies followed the instruments of the song at the banquet.

Viktor loved how they moved like they were part of the music. He loved how Yuuri broke his walls without even trying.

The Russian was certainly going to keep an eye on this Yuuri. His only wish was that the two of them could cross again, so he could watch that man create music with his very own body.

And as he had promised himself, Viktor did kept his eyes on Yuuri Katsuki during the months that came after the event, even if from afar. But while the Russian seemed eager to watch and learn more from Yuuri, the other man seemed to have give upon the sport they both loved.

It was a disappointment to the five time champion. He expected so much from this Japanese guy that came to him at the banquet during the last time they were at the Grand Prix. For the first time in a longe time, Viktor not only remembered his promise to Yuuri as he did considered coach him.

But how could he do it now¿ How could he coach someone that would not iceskate anymore¿

Perhaps it was never meant to be... Maybe it was for the best. Yakov would never allow Viktor to retire so soon, anyway, as the old russian man still wanted his Champion to shine for the whole world to watch.

Yes, the white-haired man was art turned into flesh. And the world loved him for it.

Only nobody got surprised by his skills any longer. How could they, after all¿ There was none better than Viktor Nikiforov. And this realisation hurted him. Viktor was tired of not feeling the same excitement he used to feel when he was younger... the same feelings he felt when... when Yuuri Katsuki would grab his waist or any other part of Viktor’s body as they shared a dance during that one celebration.  The whole night was still fresh in the white-haired man’s mind, as if everything had happened yesterday... As if it happened in a dream Viktor could never forget – or simply didn’t want to.

Sighing to himself, as he scrolled throught his personal social network timeline, Viktor’s attention was caught by a video that had viralized in a matter of hours. A video of a man iceskating the white-haired russian last performance during a international Grand Prix. And said man... he wasn’t an unknown. The sudden internet celebrity was Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor felt his heart beating louder and faster, but he kept his face still. Many thought crossed his mind, and among many doubts, he now knew one thing for sure: Yuuri did not give up completely from iceskating.

And with that, the russian also knew that he could coach Yuuri. He wanted to coach that man. Nothing could change his mind, not even Yakov.

Not long after watching the video, Viktor went flying to Japan with his beloved dog, leaving his career in query and his whole life in Russia in a state of suspense. Though in his mind, Viktor knew exactly what he wanted. And for the first time in a very longe time... he was happy and excited, for he went straight for the unpredictable... For the music he wished to dance once more... With Yuuri Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one-shot after a long time without writing any kind of story, as a form to take away the rust from my writing skills hehe...
> 
> Viktor is one of my favorite characters EVER and Yuri on Ice!! is also an anime that grew on me since I started to watch (I don't remember other anime then YoI or Tegami Bachi that made me cry!), so I wanted to restart to write fics with Viktor <3
> 
> It's kinda of OOC in my own opinion, but, stil... I enjoyed the result as I haven't been praticing.
> 
> I'm sorry for any wrong words, English is not my native language and my corrector almost made me crazy when it started to change many words into Portuguese ;_;
> 
> And above all, I hope you enjoy my fic <3


End file.
